Handy Scissorhands
'Handy Scissorhands '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Roles Starring *Handy Featuring *Scrap *Lumpy *Tuft *Disco Bear *Pranky Appearances *Har *Origami *Tycoon *Generic Tree Friends Plot Scrap is worried about a crack causing water to leak out of his home. Handy arrives in his truck to solve the problem. Unfortunately, his nubs once again inconvienience him when he spills his toolbox. Scrap believes he can help Handy out. Taking several robotic parts, Scrap creates new arms for Handy. But he runs out of material for the fingers. The only option he has is scissor blades. Handy is still unable to pick up his tools, but he skewers a bottle of glue and uses the mess to patch up the crack. After he leaves, however, the crack becomes larger and Scrap's entire home shatters, flooding the neighborhood. Handy arrives at a construction site to work. His boss, Lumpy, orders him to carry a stack of wooden planks. Handy does so. However, one of the planks gets stuck on his fingers. Handy tries to remove it using his foot. He finally gets it off, but tumbles into Lumpy and pierces his back. Lumpy, upon looking down to see Handy impaling him, angrily fires the orange beaver. Handy looks at his fingers and wonders what he could do. Then he sees a barbershop. Tuft hires Handy as a new barber. Disco Bear comes in and Handy assists him with a trim. All goes well until Disco Bear requests a trim by the ear. Handy accidentally cuts his ear off, causing him to scream in pain. Handy attempts to patch the wound using bandages, which he is unable to hold properly. As Tuft lets Har inside, Disco Bear's severed head rolls toward them, leading the latter to run away. Jobless again, Handy is now living on the streets. Origami makes highly-complex paper art, which Tycoon happens to see and buys from her in exchange for a cheque. This motivates Handy to test his cutting skills. He tries it out on a piece of paper under his foot, but the result looks terrible. Pranky tells Handy something is on his shirt, but when he looks down, Pranky runs his finger up on his face. A vengeful Handy repeats the prank, but ends up slicing Pranky's head in half, horrifying passers-by. Alone in a dark space, Handy attempts to cut his hands off with an axe, but he cannot pick it up thanks to his fingers. Lumpy, his wound patched up, finds him and calls him back to work for an emergency. The building is now finished construction but has a bomb inside. Lumpy brings Handy in to disarm it. Since he couldn't decide which wire to cut, Handy cuts all of them, which succeeds. Lumpy congratulates Handy for his work, but accidentally steps on a button which causes the bomb to immediately detonate, killing them both. Later, Scrap is shown to have moved into a motel. He lays on a waterbed and dozes off. But things take a turn for the terrifying when Handy, with his face burnt off, appears in his dream and exposes Lumpy's head skewered on his clawed hand. Scrap, initially horrified, shrugs and decides to eat the head. Handy scowls over not being able to scare him. Deaths #Disco Bear is decapitated by Handy. #Pranky's head is sliced in half. #Handy and Lumpy are killed when a bomb detonates (Lumpy is later shown dead in Scrap's dream). Injuries #Lumpy is pierced in the back. #Disco Bear's ear is cut off. Trivia *The title is a reference to ''Edward Scissorhands. The ending also references Nightmare on Elm Street, Handy taking the place of Freddy Krueger. *This episode was previously meant for Specy Spooktacular V, but was never written until a year later when another writer took over. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular